


The Golden Forest of Everglies

by Geared_up_tom



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fairytail, Hopefully adventurous, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geared_up_tom/pseuds/Geared_up_tom
Summary: The monster is born from roses gold. The curse by mistake made on innocent soul. The blue eyes meet the Purple sky. The green and Red witch will fly high. The roses close to it's end. Until 3 come and cut it's head. Children should not be made to suffer. Alone such a tragedy. Are you ready .........Mother?





	The Golden Forest of Everglies

* * *

A young man stared for hours at a garden. His hands caressing each flower and his main interest. Was the roses. He searched for the perfect one. This one's soft but to thorny. This one is dying. This one is rough. This ones not beautiful. He continued to say and the women who cared for the flowers asked him if she could help. He explained that he's looking for the perfect roses for his love the princess. She said there is only one perfect rose here. She sighed and told him what he was looking for doesn’t exist. So he stormed out crumpling some lilies. Her weary old eyes darkened as she swept the flowers up into formation with magic. Her aged look lying to all with how magical she is. She whispered a spell. Missing the prince and the spell grasped at a young women who bumped into the prince. Her curse yet to be awakened. The witch thinking herself proud. The women became sought after. Men of all sorts at her door. She eventually however married a farm hand who treated her with respect and kindness even baring children with him from whom her curse passed onto. 

The curse was meant for men. So when her son was born with the golden rose birthmark people thought him blessed with a beauty unlike any other. Thing king and queen even brought the child to the castle to be raised once his family passed. However once the curse was awoken…. So was the beast. They brought him to every doctor to every witch they knew and anyone who could have a helping hand. Only one gave such comfort being the witch who cast the spell. She thought the boy to be the son of the arrogant man. Upset her spell lay dormant so long she gave them a riddle to decipher as they would. “The child is hindered by his father's wounds. Until the child learns the beauty beneath the beast will continue to cling to him until it consumes him whole at 25 summers age. She cooed. ‘The child who can see past beauties lies will save him from himself as the monsters rise. The boy with golden rose and red eyes shall sit alone forever in the kingdoms eye.’ She said and so he was sent to the middle of the kingdom. A dirt town where nobodies grew up and the place where 3 queens have died. “We’ll find you once the time is right young heir. Your kingdom awaits your return. They said and disappeared the small child lost in the town. 

“Mamma is the story supposed to mean something?” A small teen with 2 different colored eyes asked. She turned and smiled brushing hair out of his face. A golden eye and a grayish brown stared longingly at her. “I don’t know Tord. Maybe.” She chuckled and Tord leaned his head against her chest smiling. “What does he look like?” He asked and she lay Tord to bed. “He’s got brown hair… blue eyes that swim with longing. He’s tall. Maybe you’d be friends.” He cooed and Tord smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.” He yawned falling ‘asleep’ watching his mother blow out the candle before shutting the door. He popped his eyes open more and grabbed some paper drawing him and the boy holding hands and in the wither weeds forest. He loved it there. It was fun to use magic there and be protected from the king’s demand to kill all magic wielders. 

/Let's just say her story doesn't tell everything..../


End file.
